The Ride Home Chapter 2 RachelFinn Rachel's POV
by Melson
Summary: Finn gives Rachel a ride home after sectionals, Rachel's POV


The Ride Home Chapter 2

She did it! Barbara would be so proud. That audience loved her. They stood up and cheered, it was her first standing ovation and it filled her with purpose, with life. It felt so good.

Finn, when he walked into that room, it all came together. She could feel the team's spirit's rise like a bolt of electricity jolting through the room. There he was, her co-captain giving the orders that she couldn't. Order's they'd listen to. When he walked through that door, her heart leaped. Her knight saving her, saving the club, maybe even saving himself.

He let her be the star. They let her be the star. When they sang their second number, and the crowd cheered, she could feel that they had it. They had to have it. Singing with him, dancing with him. Like always, it was intoxicating. When they sang his eyes where on her. They were feeding off of each other, dancing, touching each other. Quinn could be right there, but whenever they sang together, Quinn disappeared. The touching was fleeting, him holding her hand, twirling her, smiling at her, it was so perfect, until the songs ended.

After they finished Somebody to Love, he looked at her, smiling. The smile lasted about a minute, she could see in his face how proud of her he was. How proud he was of all of them, himself included. They had done it. She wanted to jump into his arms. She didn't.

The judges deliberating seemed to take forever. Finn stood behind her, his hand on her back as they tried to listen outside the door. Puck and Quinn knew to keep their distance. When the coach of Jane Adams walked up there was a moment of togetherness, the group stood behind her. She did all the talking. She was so mad, they all were. The cheaters, how could they?

They all stood in groups on the stage as the judges announced the winners. Finn stood next to her, he held her hand as they announced, "For first place: New Directions!"

The win felt incredible. They had done it. This time without even thinking she did leap into his arms. He hugged her back, they're eyes met, the smile on his face was wide. She wanted to kiss him, she pulled back instead.

Finn: We did it.

Rachel: You were the missing piece Finn, you belonged here. It wasn't right without you.

He seemed to like hearing it. He was smiling so big, it was the first time in days, they had had one of these moments, so much passing between them without any words.

She turned and hugged the first person next to her. It was Kurt. She hugged Mercedes, "You were so great, Rachel." "We all were," Rachel replied back honestly. She hugged everyone except Puck. Nope, Finn didn't need that, a quick high five would suffice. The hug she gave Quinn was quick. Tina, Artie, Mike, Matt, Britney, Santana, everyone got a hug. They were winners, they deserved it. The group reviling in their moment. They were so happy.

She turned to look back at Finn, to smile at him some more, but he was gone.

As the group lifted their big shiny trophy, she went to find him. She knew better, knew he should be alone. Where was he? She quickly turned the corner to the lobby, she could see him walking to his car through the big glass doors. Only he wasn't getting into his car, he brought Mr. Shue's car. Weird.

Her happiness evaporated when she saw him with his head resting on the steering wheel. So what if they had just won, the high was over and his problems were obviously overwhelming him. She thought for a second about leaving but wanting to be with him got the better of her and instead she knocked on the window. He seemed startled but rolled down the window anyway.

Rachel: Want to give me a ride home? Maybe we could talk about it. Or not talk about it. Or I could go back inside, if you want to be alone.

Finn: I don't want to talk about it.

"Damn, just shut up Rachel, you're coming on to strong," she thought to herself.

Rachel: Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow at school then.

She started to turn.

Finn: I don't want to talk about it but I think I want you around.

Whew, Quinn might have his heart but she stepped on it. Rachel was here now and she would pick up the pieces. She loved him so much. Rachel knew that he liked her, but he didn't love her. She didn't know if he even liked her enough to walk through the halls with her, to have her on his arm and not be ashamed of her nose? She knew he loved Quinn, wanted her. It didn't matter that Rachel was the one he had a connection with. It didn't matter that Rachel was the one that brought out the talent in him. It didn't matter that Rachel helped him be a leader. Quinn was pretty, Quinn was popular, baby or not she was the one he loved. He did like her though, and even though she wasn't as pretty, her talent and her self awareness made her stand out. Just like Barbra. Barbra may not have ended up with Redford, but she had him for a while, and Brolin definitely wasn't too shabby either.

"Think of Barbra, Rachel, think of Barbara. Barbra was was confident, Barbra could do this." Rachel chanted in her racing internal monologue.

She got in the car. He turned the car on. He wasn't saying anything, if she didn't look at him, if she could just keep her mouth shut. She looked ahead of her. The silence was unbearable. After a few miles, once they got on the freeway back to Lima he reached down and grabbed her hand. "Don't look at him Rachel, you'll just start talking and ruin it." She could feel the energy of him pulsing through her as he held her hand. It was enough to make her sit up, lift her chin, keep her eyes on the road ahead.

When they got to the end of town, the road was empty, he stopped the car at the exit. She wondered if he was going to take her up on the elopement. The thought made blood rush to her cheeks. How should she handle this? What should she say? Pushing the silly ideas out of her head. "Do you want me to drive to my house? I don't think you know what you're doing and you're so upset right now, you probably shouldn't be driving."

When he agreed and got out of the car her heart was beating so fast. It felt like it had in front of all those people, filled with wild energy.

When she sat in the drivers seat her senses took over. He was coming to her house and while that made her crazy with anticipation, it was no excuse for dangerous driving.

The drive back to her house seemed to take forever. He just sat in silence looking out of the window. Occasionally she could feel his eyes on her, how she wanted to reach for him the way he had reached for her, but she wouldn't. If he wanted to hold her hand again he would. He was coming to her house, her room. What would happen when they got there? Would he talk at all? Would he start crying about Quinn? Would he ask her about why she had dated Puck? Puck questions she could answer. Listening to him talk about loving Quinn would be too much for her to deal with. She'd go off, she'd say something wrong.

When she closed the door to her room she turned and rushed into his arms. Burying her face in his broad, strong chest. He smelled good. His scent was intoxicating. It was making her giddy, she wanted to look at his face, smile, kiss him, unbutton his shirt. She wanted him so badly her body ached. She felt so guilty for feeling like this while his life was falling apart. She seemed to be doing the right things, he wasn't pushing her away, quite the opposite. He was holding her so tightly.

She cherished the feel of his breath on her neck. He was so much taller than her, his hug was lifting her off the floor. She felt light as a feather in his arms. After what seemed like a few heavenly minutes, she was able to push back and look at him. He looked hurt that she had pushed him away.

Rachel: We could lay down. Don't worry about me trying to kiss you. We could just lay down and hold each other. I can tell that you need me right now, I want to be here for you, and even if you act like it never happened on Monday.

Finn: I don't want to use you anymore Rachel.

Rachel: You're not using me. I'm not doing anything that I don't want to.

She guided him to the bed. He laid on his back and she snuggled into him. Laying with him like this was the most intimate moment in her life so far. They were so close, so together. She didn't know that this would last, if he'd be cold with her tomorrow, if this even meant anything at all. She didn't care, he was with her now and she decided to make the most of it.


End file.
